Seaweed Brain
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: ok, first of all, this is a working title. if anyone has a better idea, please tell me. second of all, i really have no idea where this story is going. all i know is that it takes place the summer after the last olympian.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I do, however, own my characters!**

**Note: Sorry this is so short…I just wanted a short introduction/foreshadowing.**

Camp Half-Blood. My home away from home. It's the end of the summer and I am not looking forward to leaving.

If anyone had told me that at the beginning of the summer I would have found out a great secret about my family that would send me here I would have called them crazy. But here I am, sitting on my bunk, needing to pack, but not wanting to.

Here I am, not wanting to say goodbye to anyone. Not my enemies, not my friends, and especially not my half-brother.

Here I am, staring at the letter I had received, knowing my answer will decide my fate for the next year.

But I suppose I should explain…


	2. I lose my best friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson…sadly. But I do own all of my characters, and this story!**

I always knew I was a little different.

I suppose I really started to notice when I was six. I was in swimming lessons, and while all the other kids were scared to even get in the water, I was splashing around and even swimming a bit. The instructor was even more impressed when I went under and stayed under for three minutes.

Then there was the time when I was eleven. I was on my way home from school and I swear I was followed. No one believed me, especially when I said the guy following me had horns. The only person who came even close to believing me was my mother, Elizabeth Malse. The only sign she gave of belief was a very frightened look on her face.

Now I'm sixteen. My name is Samantha Malse, but people call me Sam. I just finished my sophomore year at Goode High School. I live with my mom, Elizabeth in an apartment in Manhattan. I never knew my dad, and my mom never talks about him. My best friend is this boy named Benji, who is a little weird, but he's pretty cool.

So it is the last day of school of sophomore year, and Benji was acting weirder than usual. More and more lately, he was hanging out with this guy named Percy. I don't know much about him, but I don't like him for stealing my friend.

* * *

"Benji, what the heck are you doing?" I ask. We're on way to our last class of the day, Benji walking along in that odd little trot of his, me walking slowly to keep pace.

"What, what do you mean?" he stammers. He's looking around nervously, like he's waiting for someone.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Umm…no one," he says, trying to look convincing.

It's not working.

"Really Benji, who is it? Is it Percy?" at the mention of Percy, Benji's face pales. "It is, isn't it? What is going on that you two are suddenly best friends?" I ask, angry now.

"Oh Sam, me and Percy aren't best friends! You're my only best friend, I promise!"

"It sure doesn't seem like it, especially lately," I mutter. Benji, ever the comforter, pats my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sam, but it's complicated. Don't be mad at me…or Percy."

"Why would I be mad at Percy? I barely know the guy!"

Just as Benji opens his mouth to reply, Percy himself walks up.

"Hey Benji, hey…ummm, who are you?" Percy asks.

"It's Sam, nice to meet you," I say, sarcastically. Percy's eyebrows shoot up. I can see Benji shaking his head, looking nervous.

"Well Sam, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Percy." He holds out his hand. I look at him cautiously and take his hand. Benji lets out a sigh of relief, obviously happy we're getting along.

"Umm, Percy, don't you think we should get going?" Benji asks, now that all is well.

"Wait, you're leaving? What about our last class of the year together Benj?" I never would have pinned Benji of all people as being a skipper.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be back, I promise!"

"Yeah, don't worry Sam. I'll bring Benji back safe and sound," Percy smiles.

"Ok…have fun guys," I say warily. The two boys walk off, leaving me alone in the hallway on the last day of school.

**So there you go! The first chapter of my oh so amazing story! Haha…right. Don't you just love cliffhangers? Even if this one wasn't very good. **

**Everyone please review!!!!!!!! I will love you all forever!!!!!!!**

**The-whiteknight-430 **


	3. My friend takes off his pants

**Disclaimer: I am not a writing genius, so I do not own Percy Jackson! But I am the proud owner of…A BRAND NEW CAR!!!...haha…I WISH!...but I am the actual owner of this story and the characters in it!**

RIIIIINNNNNGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally! The final class, on the final day, is over! It was kind of sad, not having Benji there, but I guess whatever business he had with Percy was more important. But whatever.

I'm trying to push my way through the growing masses to get to my locker. As I'm slowly making my way through, I feel someone grab the strap of my backpack. I whip around, ready to slap whoever did it and come face to face with a distraught Benji.

"Benji! What's the matter? Where were you?" I have to shout to be heard over the crowd.

"SAM! You have to come with me, NOW!" he all but screams. Confused, I let him lead me through the crowd to my locker.

"Where's Percy? Why do we have to leave? Benji, what the heck is going on?" I shout, needing to know what's going on.

"I'll explain everything on the way, just get what you need and lets go!" never have I seen Benji so scared.

Five minutes later we were rushing out the doors to the bus stop.

"Benji! Slow down!" words I never thought I would utter.

He doesn't slow down until we are on the bus, on our way to somewhere. Benji is slouched in his seat, panting and making weird noises. I'm also slightly out of breath, but also needing answers.

As we get going, I take a look around and realize that everyone on the bus is a kid. The oldest is a boy who looks to be about seventeen, and the youngest is a girl of about nine. Plus, there are only about six others, besides me and Benji.

More confused than ever, I turn to my recovering friend. "Benji, tell me now, what the heck is going on?"

Benji's head sags. "It's a long story."

"We've got time."

"Ok, first of all, Percy went on ahead of us to make sure everything is ok. Second of all, don't worry, everything's gonna be alright."

"Umm…why are you comforting me? You look like you saw a ghost!" Benji's nervous laughter doesn't make me feel any better.

I can see that the other kids on the bus are just as confused as I am. They're all talking to each other and pointing at Benji.

"Benji," I nudge him. "You have to explain things…to all of us." I whisper. He looks around and nods.

* * * * * * * * *

Benji slowly makes his way to the front of the bus, people still whispering and pointing.

Any other time I would speak up and defend him, but right now I feel like whispering and pointing along with everyone else.

Finally, Benji gets to the front of the bus. He turns around to look at us and instantly everyone is silent.

Benji nervously wrings his hands, still looking like he's ready to bolt at any moment.

He clears his throat. "Well, I'm sure you are all very curious about why you on this bus, am I right?" nods all around. "Ok, well first of all, my name is Benji, and I'm a satyr."

There are collective gasps from everyone on the bus. _Satyr? Is he serious?_ It isn't every day that you hear someone say they're half goat.

Benji takes one look at all of our unbelieving faces and sighs. In front of everyone, the normally shy Benji starts to take off his pants.

"Whoa Benj! What do you think you're doing?" I exclaim, as I rush to the front.

"It's ok Sam, I have to do this." And with that, he finishes taking off his pants. And underneath? Not normal human legs like we were expecting. No, underneath Benji's pants are a whole lot of fur and a pair of hooves.

Everybody's jaws drop. Especially mine. I mean its one thing to hear your friend say he's not human; it's another to see it.

"Ok everyone, now that I have your attention, and you hopefully all believe me, I can explain things fully," Benji starts again. "First off, who has heard anything about the Greek gods?" most of us raise our hands. "Good, good. That makes things easier. This may come as a shock to some of you, but the Greek gods, and the supposed myths about them, are all true."

I, along with everyone else, start laughing nervously. There's no way Benji is telling the truth.

"Come on guys, you have to believe me!" Benji cries. "This is a matter of life and death!" he sounds so sincere I have to believe him.

I stand up and go over to my friend. I put my arm around him and look at everyone else. "C'mon guys, we gotta believe Benji. Just look at him!" Benji give me a grateful look.

After a longer and more detailed explanation from Benji, the rest of the kids eventually started to believe him.

* * * * * * *

"Benji, where are we going?" I ask.

"Camp Half-Blood," he answers sleepily.

"I know, but where is that? We've been driving for a while."

"It should be coming up soon, provided we don't run into any…complications." The way he said that makes me feel even more nervous.

"Complications? Like what?" just as the words leave my mouth, a scream is heard from the back of the bus. Both of our heads whip around to see one of the kids, a perky, snobby girl of about fifteen surrounded by the rest of the group.

Benji and I run to the back of the bus and shove our way through the small crowd. When we get to the middle I see the girl standing there with the image of a rose above her head.

I nudge Benji. "What the heck does that mean?" I whisper, pointing to the now disappearing flower.

Out loud Benji says, "It means that she has been claimed."

"Claimed? What does that mean?" the girl stammers.

"Well Marilyn, it means that your mother is Aphrodite," Benji states.

"What?!?!?" the girl, Marilyn, squeaks.

"Did I forget to explain this before?" I nod. "Oops…sorry! Umm…well…all of you on this bus are half-bloods. Demigods. Half-human, half-god. That means one of your parents is mortal and the other is a Greek god."

"And mine is Aphrodite? Like the goddess of love?" I can tell Marilyn is starting to like this idea.

Benji nods and we start back towards the front of the bus, now that the commotion is over.

But of course, the moment we sit down again, more shouts come from the back.

"What now?" I grumble.

We turn around to see the oldest boy, a good-looking, athletic boy, walking towards us. Above his head is a golden sun.

"What is this one Benji?" the boy asks.

"That means your godly parent is Apollo, the god of the sun." Benji says calmly.

"Sweet!" Benji and I both look at him strangely.

"Yes Carson, I would say that is pretty sweet," Benji says. Still smiling, Carson walks away.

"So Benji, do you think all of us will be claimed?" I ask. I'm curious to find out who my father is.

"Well, there's no telling who will be claimed and who won't be. Hopefully, if the gods keep their promise, everyone will be."

"What promise?"

"Well, at the end of last summer, after the big war, the gods decided to honor Percy with a great gift as a reward for saving Olympus."

"Wait! Percy saved Olympus???" I say, astounded.

"Yes, he did. So anyway, his gift was that the gods had to claim all their sons and daughters. All the kids of all the gods. So now there are more and more campers coming to Camp Half-Blood because of it."

"But some people still aren't claimed?"

"Well, the gods aren't prone to change…no matter how much we want them to."

I sigh and hang my head. I was really hoping to find out who my father really is.

"Hey Sam, its ok. You never know. Your father could claim you." Benji says, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks Benj, you're the best."

"I know," he smiles. I can't help but smiling back.

* * * * * * * *

Half an hour later, I can feel Benji's head resting on my shoulder. I can hear him quietly snoring.

A few minutes later, I hear whispers and gasps coming from behind me. I turn around to see everyone looking and pointing at me.

I look up to see something glowing above my head.

Nearly bursting with excitement to find out who my father is, I shake Benji awake. "Benji! Benji! Guess what!!! I got claimed! Oh my gosh! Who is it? Who is my father?"

Benji sits up sleepily, looks at me and turns pale.

"Isn't that one of those trident thingies?" someone says.

With that Benji turns even paler and crashes to the ground in a dead faint.


	4. I acquire two brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson…the characters or settings…I am merely borrowing them for this story. I do own my characters though…Sam, Benji, Marilyn, and Carson.**

"We're here!" a gruff voice shouts. I hadn't noticed the driver before, but now that he had stood up, I get a nice look at him. And then almost scream. The driver has eyes everywhere! And I do mean everywhere.

Getting over my shock, I look back at my unconscious friend. "Benji. Benji. BENJI!" I shout. He wakes up, looking around, startled. "Good, you're up," I say. "We're here, lets go." Benji nods and I help him out the door.

After a trek up a steep hill, our group stops at a pine tree, guarded by a huge dragon. I make sure I keep my distance on the way down the hill. Finally we come to a huge, four story house. Outside on the porch is a group, who look like they're waiting for us. Sure enough, when we get close enough, an older man in a wheelchair says to us "Welcome all to Camp Half-Blood! I am Chiron. I am looking forward to meeting all of you." And with that, Chiron gets out of his wheelchair. But instead of having normal legs and feet, he has the back end of a horse.

"Benji, is that a centaur?" I whisper. He nods. I look around at the rest of the group. Besides Chiron, I see Percy with a pretty blond girl next to him, a shorter, chubby guy who looks half drunk, and a big girl with ratty red hair. "Who are they?" I ask, gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Well, you know Percy. That girl next to him is Annabeth, his girlfriend." Benji starts.

"Percy has a girlfriend?" I interrupt, stunned.

Benji nods and continues. "That guy is Mr. D, he's the camp director."

"What's the 'D' stand for?" I question.

"Dionysus."

"Like the wine god?"

"That's the one." I gulp. A real live god is here? "Anyways, the last girl, the big one? That's Clarisse. Real mean, don't get on her bad side."

"Thanks Benj, I'll remember that." He nods.

I tune back into the conversation in time to hear Mr. D say, "So, did any of the brats get claimed?"

Now it's Benji's turn to gulp. He steps forward and says, "Just three of them sir."

"Which ones, Benji?" Chiron asks kindly.

"Umm…Marilyn, daughter of Aphrodite, Carson, son of Apollo, and Sam, daughter of…" he trails off.

"Daughter of whom?" Mr. D asks.

"Umm…well…uhh…" Benji stammers.

"Poseidon sir. I'm pretty sure it's Poseidon." One of the guys in our group says.

I'm not expecting much of a reaction to that, given the lack of reaction to the other two parents. But I am mistaken. The entire group on the porch all turns to look at me at the same time. "Umm, is something wrong?" I ask, scared now.

"No, of course not my dear," Chiron says. "Uh, Benji, please show the rest of the group to their cabins." Benji nods and we start walking away. "Sam, please stay here." I stop, turn, and walk back.

"Yes Chiron, what is it?" I ask politely.

"Percy, come here as well." The boy walks over, making me even more confused. "Percy, I want you to show Sam here around please. Can you do that?" Percy nods slowly and then turns to me.

"Come on Sam, lets go." At first I'm reluctant to go with him, but something about the way everyone was looking at me made go.

* * *

Percy and I make our way around the camp. I see a rock climbing wall, an archery range, a stable, a race track, a dining pavilion, and a whole lot of cabins.

"So, Percy, why do I have to come with you instead of going with Benji?" I ask.

"Well Sam, it's a long story," he starts.

"I think we have time."

He nods and begins. "Well, you know you are a daughter of Poseidon, right?" I nod. "Ok, well, this may come as a shock, but I am also a son of Poseidon." My jaw drops. "It's true, I am. If you were to see a picture of both of us next to each other, you would see the similarities. The sea-green eyes, black hair."

As he says this, I look at him and realize that we do look a lot alike. "Wait, so does that mean we're like siblings?" I ask, stunned.

"Well, half-siblings. Since we have different mothers."

"Right, ok. Just wanted clarification."

"It's ok. Anyway, technically, neither of us was supposed to be born." Before I can interrupt, Percy continues, "You see, after World War II, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made a pact with each other that they wouldn't sire anymore mortal children."

"But why?" I question.

"Because children of the Big Three are powerful and more likely to attract monsters. So they made this pact, and, ironically, Hades is the only one who has kept his promise. Zeus broke it once a while back and sired Thalia, my best friend. And we all thought Poseidon had only gone astray once, with me…but apparently we were wrong."

"So I'm…I'm…a mistake?" I ask, heartbroken.

Percy nods. "I'm sorry Sam. I wish you didn't have to hear this." Then he does something that surprises me. Percy stops walking and wraps his arms around me.

I'm shocked for a second, but I slowly put my arms around him and start crying. "Thank you Percy. For everything. I'm sorry I didn't try to get to know you before." I whisper into his shoulder.

"It's ok Sam, really." He whispers back, rubbing my back. A few seconds later, he lets go and looks at me. "C'mon, stop crying. It's gonna be ok."

"I know Percy. Thanks again." He nods and gestures at me to continue walking.

We make our way over to the cabins and I finally get a good look at them. I have to say, they are the strangest group of buildings I've ever seen. Some are still under construction, but I can see one that has a horrible red paint job, one with smoke stacks, a pure gold one, and at the far side, two that look the same.

"Let me guess, one cabin for each god or goddess?" I ask.

Percy looks at me surprised. "Yeah, that's right. Wow, you got that a lot faster than I did."

I smile. "So, whose are they?"

"Well, that one, with the caduceus, is Hermes. Umm, the smokestacks? That's Hephaestus. The horrid red one is Ares. The gold one is Apollo's. The one with the grapevines is Dionysus's. The one that looks like it got taken over by Barbie perfectionists is Aphrodite. The silvery one is for Artemis. That one's empty, Artemis being a maiden goddess and all, but she'd get mad if we didn't have one. Besides, it comes in handy when her hunters come to stay. Ok, that one over there is for Athena. That's Annabeth's cabin. And the one with the tomato plants and grass roof is Demeter. And the two at the far end are for…"

"Zeus and Hera right?" I interrupt.

"Yep. And finally, the one on the end, next to Zeus's is our cabin." I look at it. It's really not very exciting, low-roofed, with seaweed and shells decorating it. I can smell the ocean mist from the inside.

"So, we're the only two in there?"

"Well, us and Tyson."

"Who's Tyson? He can't be Poseidon's son right?"

"Tyson's a Cyclops. If you remember from Greek and Roman, the Cyclops are usually sons of Poseidon." Now that he mentions it, I do remember hearing that.

"Ok, so it's me, you, and Tyson?" Percy nods. "Alrighty. Can I go see the inside?"

"Of course, c'mon, let's go." We make our way in. On the inside there are a few bunk beds and a broken water fountain against the wall.

"Uh, Percy? What's that?" I point to the fountain.

"Oh…that…it was a gift from Dad."

"What happened to it?" the moment I say that, I regret it. The look on Percy's face tells me he doesn't want me to know. "Never mind, I know it's none of my business." He nods his thanks.

"Well, I'll let you settle in. Annabeth wants me to meet her at the beach. See ya later Sam!" I wave good bye and my new half brother jogs out the door.


	5. Fish Ponies

**Disclaimer: I may own this story, but sadly I do not have the privilege of owning the story this one is based off of. That right belongs to Rick Riordan and Hyperion books.**

About five minutes after Percy leaves I am still sitting on my bunk, now wishing I hadn't let him go so fast. I have so many questions and no one is around to answer them. With nothing else to do, I take Percy's advice and start settling in and unpacking. Miraculously Benji had found time to stop at my house before dragging me here and I had all my essentials in a bag.

Ten minutes later everything is situated the way I want it. I even take the liberty of straightening the rest of the cabin as well. With that done, I sit back down and wonder what exactly happened to that fountain.

BANG! The door slams open. A huge, hulking figure stands in the doorway. I sit still, hoping it won't notice me when it speaks, "Percy? Are you here?"

I sit perfectly still on my bed, hoping this thing will realize Percy isn't here and leave. Of course, no such luck. I hear the thing take three giant steps leading it right to me. It leans in closer, sniffing and looking at me curiously. I'm so freaked out I can't bring myself to turn and look the intruder in the eye.

"You are not Percy. What are you doing here?" the thing asks. With this question, I slowly turn around to face this thing and nearly faint. The intruder has exactly one eye, smack dab in the middle of its forehead.

"Who…who are you?" I stutter. The thing tilts its head, still staring at me with that big, brown eye.

The thing, a Cyclops I guess, says slowly, "I am Tyson, Percy's brother. Have you seen him? Who are you?" my eyes widen, and _I'm thinking, this is Tyson? This is the guy I have to share a room with? Cuz, no offense to Percy, but Tyson isn't the nicest or best looking guy in the world. _

"Umm…hi Tyson. Uhh…Percy just went to meet Annabeth on the beach. So he's probably over there. And I'm Sam…I guess I'm your sister," I reply, still stumbling over my words.

"You are daughter of Poseidon?" Tyson asks. I nod. "Yay! Now there are more people in cabin to have fun with!" with this, Tyson comes, picks me up, and grabs me in a bear hug that nearly crushes my ribs.

After squeezing out a few words, something about him crushing me and not being able to breathe, Tyson sets me back on the ground. "I am very happy about having a sister! Come, I want to show you fish ponies!" Tyson says happily, bouncing out the door. I have no choice but to follow him.

* * *

"Come on Sam! We go see the fish ponies!" Tyson calls, practically running across the grass.

"Uhh…what are fish ponies and where exactly are they?" I ask, jogging slightly to keep up.

"They are in the water! Come on!" he giggles in excitement.

A few minutes later, we come to a slight hill, the beach just on the other side. When we get to the top, I can see Percy and Annabeth sitting next to each other on the sand. Not wanting to interrupt, I turn to Tyson. "Um, it looks like they're in the middle of something. I don't think we want to go down there Tyson."

"Don't worry Sam, Percy and Annabeth like me. They will be happy to see us." And he continues bounding down the hill.

Reluctantly, I follow him the rest of the way to the beach. Tyson has already reached the couple and is busy talking and gesturing my way. Assuming that I am being talked about, I jog the few feet to the trio.

As I come up to the group, Tyson is in mid-sentence. "-and her name is Sam and she's my sister and I'm gonna show her the fish ponies!" he stops and beams at me before running off to the water. I can see Percy laughing and Annabeth looking at me curiously.

"Hi Percy…again," I chuckle. "Sorry about Tyson, he caught me in our cabin and insisted on bringing me here. Hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"Ha, it's alright Sam. I know how Tyson can be," he starts. Annabeth clears her throat. "Oh, Sam, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my half-sister, Sam."

"Hello Annabeth, it's nice to meet you," I say politely, sticking out my hand.

"So you're the new kid of Poseidon?" I nod. "Hope you aren't as stupid as your brother here or I might have to whip your butt in the sword arena just like I do to him." I must have a confused look on my face because she chuckles and says, "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't hurt you. And Percy's not stupid…most of the time." She smiles at me and we start laughing.

"Oh thanks Annabeth! Thanks a lot! I'm hurt, really!" Percy pouts.

"I'm sure you'll get over it Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says playfully. I feel kind of left out of the whole teasing until Tyson comes running out of the water.

"Come on Sam! We gotta see the fish ponies!" he yells. All three of us look over at him. He's standing right at the edge of the water and waving frantically.

I turn to Percy. "What the heck is he talking about?" I ask him.

"What? Oh, the fish ponies. They're really called hippocampi. Half fish, half horse. Tyson loves them," he answers. "If you want to see them, I can call them up for you."

"Really? That's so cool. Yeah, go ahead and call them."

"Alright." Percy lets go of Annabeth and puts his arm around me and leads me to the water.

Percy stands at the edge of the water for what feels like hours. Just when I'm about to ask him what's taking him so long, he turns to me. "Alright, it should be just a few more minutes now."

We both turn back to the water and wait a little longer. Sure enough, a minute later three hippocampi rise out of the blue waters. I see Tyson jump up and run into the ocean to hop onto the biggest one. Percy and I watch our half-brother laugh and play around for a few minutes before I turn to him.

"Percy," he looks at me. "Thank you so much. This is so amazing."

"No problem Sam. Anything for my favorite sister," he replies.

I chuckle and shove him playfully, "I'm your only sister!"

Percy laughs and shoves me back. "I know, but you're still my favorite."

"Aww…thanks so much!" I bend over and splash a handful of water at him. He gasps and splashes me back. This of course turns into a full fledged water fight between the two of us.

I notice Annabeth still standing where Percy left her and wave her over. She looks wary at first, but then shrugs it off and runs into the water.

"So nice of you to join us Wise Girl," Percy grins and proceeds to soak his girlfriend. Her jaw drops and she starts splashing him back.

Forty-five minutes later, we emerge from the water…completely dry? Well at least, Percy and I were. Annabeth was soaked head to toe.

"Um, Percy?" he turns. "What with this?" I motion to my perfectly dry clothes.

"Oh, did I not mention some of the side effects of being a child of Poseidon?" I shake my head. "Sorry. Let's see…well we don't get wet unless we want to. We can breathe under water. We can talk to horses. We control water. Let's see…what else?"

"What about the ability to annoy anyone you talk to?" Annabeth says playfully. "Or being a complete idiot around people of the opposite sex? Or being a horrible sword fighter? Or--"

"Alright, alright! Jeez, that's enough!" Percy says, offended.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I was mistaken. That's only Percy," Annabeth smiles. Percy glares at her until I speak up.

"So we really have all those powers?" I ask, only to keep Percy from saying something really stupid.

"What? Oh, yeah we do. It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself." He replies, taking Annabeth's hand.

"Yeah, yeah Percy, we get it. You Poseidon kids are all high and mighty with your powers. How about the power to get us to dinner in two minutes?" Annabeth retorts. I look at my watch and realize she's telling the truth. We only have two minutes to get to the dinner pavilion.

"Oh crap," Percy says. And with that we start running.

We get to the pavilion just as the rest of the camp was filing in. And I finally get a good look at the rest of the campers. I see a group of ragged, big tough kids, led by Clarisse. I assume they're the Ares cabin and I make a mental note to stay away from them. I also see Carson and a bunch of girls and boys with the same golden hair: the Apollo cabin. I also saw Marilyn and a bunch of, what did Percy call them? Oh yeah, Barbie perfectionists. I see a lot of other campers too, including a group of kids that all shared Annabeth's blonde hair and grey eyes. Finally, everyone was settled at their various tables and Chiron came to the front of the pavilion.

"Good evening everyone! I'm sure you've all had a chance to meet the new additions. Now, Mr. D, do you have any announcements?"

The god stood up. "Yes. The weekly capture the flag game is in just two days. Make alliances, get a strategy, blah, blah, blah." He sat back down.

"Thank you Mr. D. Now, everyone, you may eat!" after getting our food, all the campers get up and take their plates to the big fire in the middle of the pavilion. Everyone scrapes off a piece of their dinner before sitting back down.

I follow Percy up and hear him say 'for Poseidon' before scraping part of his dinner in. I do the same and go back to our table. I look at the empty glass in front of me. "Um, where are the drinks?" I whisper.

"Speak to it. It'll give you whatever you want," he tells me, his mouth full.

Confused, I pick up my cup. "Mountain Dew," I say, and nearly drop my glass again as it fills up with yellow-green liquid.

"Told you," Percy smirks, obviously noticing my skepticism and then my surprise. I stick my tongue out and dig in.

That night after dinner and after Percy gave Annabeth a quick goodnight kiss, we walk back to our cabin together. We sit on my bunk talking about anything and everything until two in the morning.

Finally, after me yawning about three times, we decide to call it quits. Before we turn out the lights, my brother surprises me once again. He gets up, leans over and kisses the top of my head. "Good night Sam," he says before turning the lights off and getting in bed.

Stunned, I stammer, "N-night Percy."

**There you go! Sam's first day at Camp Half-Blood. What did you think??? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Authors note important please read!

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while…things have been pretty busy. So if you were expecting a new chapter, I'm really sorry! But I've come down with a terrible case of WRITERS BLOCK and it just won't go away no matter how hard I try. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions, criticism, or if I should even bother continuing with the story please tell me! It would help tremendously if I could get a few more reviews…they're really good for boosting confidence! Thanks everyone!

-thewhiteknight-


	7. We get hopelessly lost

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything that has to do with it. The OC are mine though. The plot is mine…mostly…although I couldn't have done it without the help of ToReadandWrite! (thanks so much!)

**The next couple days pass by uneventfully as I slowly settle into life as a camper. I had gotten used to the archery lessons (I was terrible) and the sword fighting (Percy says I'll get better) and I haven't gotten killed by the climbing wall yet so I figure I'm in pretty good shape. **

**My first game of Capture the Flag is tonight and I still haven't got the slightest idea of what I'm supposed to be doing. (I blame it on my scatter-brained brother…) All that he's has mentioned is that we are on the same side as the Athena cabin. In normal circumstances this would be unheard of, but considering the leaders of the two cabins are dating…well…yeah. **

**Anyway, this will be the first time I have ever played Capture the Flag before, (you shoulda seen Percy's face when I told him that!) and frankly, I'm terrified. Not because I don't know what I'm doing, cuz I'm used to that, but because if I've learned anything in my few days here it's that the campers take everything very seriously. **

**Of course, Percy is telling me that everything will be fine, they'll take it easy on me cuz I'm new, and stupid stuff like that. What he forgets to tell me is what happened during his first game of Capture the Flag. I only found out about it because Annabeth told me. We had been growing closer and this was just one of the many embarrassing stories I had heard about my brother. **

**Actually, underneath all the nervousness, I am really pretty darn excited for this. I've been hearing about nothing else for the three days I've been here and from what I hear it's gonna be one heck of an experience. **

"**Come on Sam, don't make us late for dinner!" Percy calls from the doorway of our cabin. **

"**Excuse me? **_**Me **_**make us late? Who was the one out **_**all**_** day with his girlfriend? Who got back to the cabin with barely enough time to clean himself up? And now you're saying it would be **_**my**_** fault?" I snort as I reply. I know that if we end up being late it won't be completely Percy's fault, but it's fun teasing him. **

**In way of response, Percy just blushes and walks away, leaving me with a very disturbing image of what he had been doing earlier. I shake my head and follow him out the door. **

**After everyone has had firsts, seconds, and even thirds from dinner, and we are all thoroughly stuffed full, finally it was time for the much anticipated game. Even though we had all been in our seats, moaning that we would never get up, the moment Chiron calls we all jump up and stampede down to the forest. **

**Once we get down to the woods, all the campers start grabbing armor and helmets. I kind of stand around, considering I have no idea what is going on. Thankfully, Percy and Annabeth come over to me with some armor, a helmet, and a sword. I put on the armor and the helmet, then grab the sword. All of it is about a size too big, and the sword feels about ten pounds too heavy. I thank my brother and his girlfriend anyway and follow them over to the rest of the group. **

**We get to the group just in time to hear Chiron saying, "And remember, no intentional maiming!" My eyebrows shoot up as I look at Percy. He shrugs and turns back to Chiron. "Alright campers, may the game commence!" he shouts, and with that, we're off. **

**I am clumsily following Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of our team through the woods to a big clearing. There, the two captains (Percy and Annabeth of course) take charge. Actually, Annabeth is the one taking charge. Percy has zoned off, once again. But Annabeth proves to be a capable leader, giving us a game plan in no more than a minute and a half. As far as I understand, my only job is to stick close to Percy and try not to get myself killed, which seems pretty easy to me. **

"**Umm, Percy? What are we doing?" I ask as we traipse through the thick underbrush of the forest. **

"**We're scouting Sam. Now shh!" he whispers fiercely. I take his advice and shut my mouth as we continue scouting around.**

**Five minutes later, I am officially bored and I am almost certain that my brother has gotten us lost. We've come to a part of the woods that is so thick I can barely see Percy's back as he walks in front of me. **

"**Percy, can we please stop?" I ask. He nods and I gratefully sit down on a nearby rock. Sighing, I turn to my brother. "Umm, can I ask you a question?" he nods again. "Ok, do you have any idea where we are?"**

**Percy shoots me a glare as he turns to look at our surroundings. "Of course I know where we…" his voice trails off as my fears are confirmed. We are completely and hopelessly lost. **

**I put on my brave face and try not to show my fear by making a joke out of this. "Jeez Percy," I start, a forced smirk on my face, "you've been going to this camp for how long and you still manage to get us lost?" **

**This comment earns me another glare. "Shut up Sam, I don't think now is the time for sarcastic comments," this being the first time I had ever heard my brother snap, at anyone, I figure one of two things: he actually got offended by that, or he's just as terrified as I am. **

**For my own benefit, I decide that it's the second one and I motion for him to sit down next to me. He does and I wrap my arms around his waist. "Sorry percy, I didn't mean it. I'm just getting really scared that's all," I whisper.**

**I feel Percy's arms slowly wrapping around me and I rest my head on his shoulder, knowing that all is forgiven and that I was right about him being scared as well. **

**We sit like that for several minutes when I hear a slight rustling above us. I lift my head up and try and see into the dark canopy of the trees. Percy turns and raises his eyebrows quizzically. "Did you hear that?" I ask.**

"**What are you talking about Sam? I didn't hear a thing," he replies, sounding slightly drowsy. Just as he finishes saying that, I hear the rustling again, closer this time. I look at Percy and this time he looks back, eyes wide in surprise. **

**I inch closer, until there is absolutely no room between the two of us. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was thinking about what a fit Annabeth would have if she saw the two of us…and if I wasn't Percy's sister. **

**After three minutes of complete silence, we start to relax again. Suddenly, a shadow passes over our heads, disturbing the deathly silence. I stifle a scream by burying my head in Percy's shoulder. His arms come around me once again and I can hear him murmuring to me. **

**I tentatively lift my head up, this time just in time to see what looked like a giant bat flying straight towards us. Time seems to freeze for a split second while we both sit and stare at the avenging bird. Then I feel Percy get up and whip out his sword and this time I do scream. **

**The next five minutes feel like absolute torture as I watch my brother dodge and twist as he fights off the bird. I feel myself catching my breath every time the bird gets close. Finally, with one final swish of his sword, Percy hacks the things head off, causing it to turn into dust and blow away. **

**Percy puts away his sword, bends down and picks something up off the ground, and comes over and collapses next to me. I release a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and throw my arms around my brother. I don't even realize that I'm crying until Percy lifts my head up and brushes away the tears.**

"**Hey, hey, Sam. It's ok, it's ok. Shh. It's ok. I'm fine, you're fine. Everything's fine," he murmurs. Slowly, I start to calm down. When I finally stop crying, Percy holds something up. I examine it to find that it is one of the bird's talons, which causes me to shriek. "Shh! Calm down Sam, it can't hurt you. It's a spoil of battle. Every time you kill a monster, something gets left behind. Like the minotaur horn, remember?" I nod. "Here, take it," he continues.**

"**What?" I exclaim. "But that's wrong! I mean, you're the one who defeated that…that…that thing, not me! It just wouldn't be right if -" I am silenced by Percy covering my mouth with his hand. **

"**C'mon Sam, don't argue with me. Just take it, I want you to have it." he interrupts. Reluctantly, I open my hand and he drops the talon into it. "Alright," Percy says, standing up, "now it is time to get back to camp." and with that, he takes my hand and we start the long trek back. **

**There! What do you think? Sorry it took so long…I was completely stuck with this chapter. It still doesn't sound exactly right…but oh well! Haha, anyways, please please please review! I will love you forever!**

**The white knight **


	8. I fall into a dead faint

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to even say it? Reeeealllyyy? I think you all know by now, but here goes: I do NOT, in any way, own Percy Jackson or any characters that you recognize! **

Getting out of the forest seems to take less time than it had to get ourselves lost. Although that might have been the fact that I was practically sprinting, not wanting to get stopped by anything else.

"Jeez Sam, slow down!" Percy calls from behind me. He is keeping up just fine, but I can tell he is getting annoyed with my break neck pace.

Reluctantly, I skid to a stop and wait for him to catch up. As he closes the small gap between us, I hear him gasp quietly.

Upon hearing him gasp, I quickly whirl around, frantically looking for another terrible creature. When my search reveals nothing, I turn back to Percy. He's gone pale and I look at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Your...your...your hand Sam!" Percy stutters as he points at my left hand. I look down and this time it's my turn to gasp. I had forgotten that I was holding the talon while I was running, so I had been clenching my hands into fists. Somehow, the talon must have gotten turned the wrong way and pierced my skin because there is now blood all over my hand.

I wonder why my hand doesn't hurt when a shooting pain runs down my arm into my hand. I clutch it close to my body, almost doubled over in pain. I feel a cool touch on the small of my back and I look up into my brother's sea green eyes.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asks, his voice full of concern. I give him a look, clearly telling that no, I am _not _okay. "C'mon, we've got to get you back to camp, _now_!" as he says this, he gently sits me down on a large rock nearby.

I look up at him curiously, trying not to wince in pain. "Uh...Percy? I thought we had to get back...how is that going to happen with me sitting here?" his shoots a look in my direction and waves his hand, as if to say, "just wait three seconds, gosh!" I roll my eyes and try to make myself as comfortable as possible, with limited success.

A minute later, the shadows around us seem to elongate and multiply. I'm not usually scared of the dark, but I can feel something off about this. Just as I am getting ready to warn Percy, the shadows go back to normal and a boy appears.

I stifle a shriek and am about ready to run when Percy does something strange. Instead of either running in fear (like I'm about to do), or fighting the boy, he walks up and gives him a high-five. I grow more and more confused as Percy and the boy quietly converse a few feet away.

Deciding to use the time I have wisely, I get a good look at the stranger in our midst. He looks to be about 13ish, and tall and skinny. His medium length, black hair hangs in his face, giving an emo/goth look. He is (surprise surprise) dressed in all black with a skull ring and a pitch black sword hanging at his side. Even though Percy is talking to him like they're old friends, something about this boy freaks me out. Like his very being is radiating death and destruction.

During my observations, I have almost forgotten the pain in my hand until I stop thinking about Percy and the strange boy. This time, the shooting pain is too much to handle and I gasp loudly.

The next thing I know, Percy is running over, calling to the boy. He rushes over and I feel both of them grab hold of me. I see the shadows begin to elongate again and suddenly everything goes black.

**DUH DUH DUH! How do you like them apples? Hehe. Oh and for those of you who didn't realize: the mysterious boy is none other than our favorite son of Hades, NICO! And at the end, he was shadow traveling them back to camp when Sam fainted. What will happen next? Who knows? Haha...anyways...heres the next chapter...finally...hopefully you all like it! Read and review pleeeeeeease!**


	9. I get some bad news from a horse

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I refuse to even say this. I've been saying for the past eight chapters, I will not say it again! So there! **

I seem to drift in and out of consciousness for an undeterminable amount of time. I remember snippets of things: Percy sitting at my bed, that concerned look on his face, Annabeth feeding me liquid cookies, Chiron talking to Percy in the corner, and that strange boy apologizing both to me and to Percy.

Eventually, I can hear Percy once again talking to the boy, him still sounding apologetic. I am sick of everyone talking about me without me knowing what is going on, so I decide to make an effort to wake up.

The boys must hear my efforts because they both turn and look at me. I can see, through my slitted eyelids, that they both have a hopeful look on their faces. Percy is the first to walk over to the bed. He sits down and takes a hold of my hand. The other boy stays back as I finally break through the fog and regain consciousness completely.

I struggle to sit up, blinking and moaning, before Percy gently pushes me back down. "Shh shh shh. Lay down Sam, just lay down. I'm going to go get Chiron." and with that, he leaves me alone with the boy. As we sit there, staring at each other, I realize I still don't know what his name is, or anything about him.

This may be the reason that I practically jump out of bed when he speaks. "Umm...how are you feeling?" he asks, trying and failing to sound concerned. He just sounded awkward, like he didn't get to talk to people a lot.

After a minute of awkward silence, I get myself sitting up and I stare at the boy. "How do you think I'm feeling?" I reply, gesturing to my situation with a sarcastic grin on my face.

He gives a kind of a half smile, more of a smirk really, before he answers me. "I'm guessing not exactly peachy keen, am I right?" At this, I laugh outright, causing the boy to go into a full fledged smile.

"You know, I never caught your name...what with the whole unconscious thing." I say, trying to recover from my laughing fit.

The boy's grin disappears and back is the awkwardness from before. "Oh...I'm Nico. It's umm...it's nice to meet you Sam." I am confused as to how he knows my name at first before I realize that Percy must have told him.

"Nice to meet you too," I say. "So Nico, I have three questions for you," he nods at me, implying that I should go on. "Okay. First question: how long was I out for? Second: what exactly happened that day? You know, the shadows and stuff? And last question...if you don't mind me asking...who's your parent? Like, your godly one?"

"Uh...I think you were out for right around a day and a half. And it was kind of my fault too. Percy needed to get you back to camp right away, so he asked me if I could help. The way I helped I guess kind of ties into your last question..." he answers, trailing off at the end. I nod and look at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "My godly parent is, well, he's actually your uncle. One of them anyways. An important one too, even if not many other people think so. He was one of the reasons we even won that Titan War."

I notice that Nico is rambling, so I cut him off, "Alright, alright, I get it! Your dad is my very important uncle! But which one? I have quite a few you know." I say, exasperated.

Nico stares at me for a second, like he can't believe I actually interrupted him. He gets over his shock quickly and continues, "Right, sorry. It's, umm, my dad is Hades. Lord of the Underworld."

I had thought I was ready for anything, but this floored me. As I thought about it though, It did make sense. The very first thing I had thought when I saw Nico is that he radiated death. I guess if his dad was the ruler over that very thing, he son would also have that feel about him.

Just as I am about to say something to Nico, Percy walks into the room, followed by Chiron. My brother starts when he sees me sitting up, talking to Nico. He recovers from his shock and comes and resumes his place beside my bed. He leans over and whispers in my ear, "You doing alright?" I nod reassuringly and look up at Chiron, expecting him to say something.

"So, Sam, I assume you are doing alright?" Chiron begins. I nod again and wait for him to go on. "Now, I am not quite sure of the best way to put this, so I am just going to come out and say it: I think something, or someone, is after you Sam."

I quickly recover from my shock and I jump and practically shout, "WHAT?" This time, both Percy and Nico gently push me down, not wanting my to over exert myself. I am thankful for their concern, but I have concerns of my own at this point.

Chiron shuffles his feet (or hooves...) and looks uncomfortable. "I'm afraid that is all I can tell you at this point. I do not have enough information to say much more. I am terribly sorry Sam." I want to get up and strangle Chiron, but he simply gives me a sympathetic look and walks out of the room.

Sensing a blowup, Percy slowly stands up and motions to Nico. Percy gives me a hug and a quick kiss on the head before they both quietly walk out as well.

Now I am left alone with myself and the thought that something was trying to kill me. Chiron hadn't come right out and said it, but I know that's what he means by what he said. I flop back onto my bed and to my horror, warm tears start to fall down my cheeks. The worst part is, the one person I trust enough to comfort me had just walked out the door.

**WOOHOO! There you all go. TWO chapters in THREE days! I think that's pretty dang good, don't you? Sorry this may be kind of boring...I just had to have Sam meet Nico...and add some DRAMA! So pleeeeeease read and review! I especially love to hear any ideas for which direction you think I should take. And constructive criticism is always appreciated too. If you review I could even give you a special shout out...if you'd like. So please, just press that button RIGHT THERE! :D **

**-thewhiteknight-**


End file.
